one_night_at_flumptysfandomcom-20200223-history
Grunkfuss the Clown
__TOC__ Grunkfuss the Clown, or simply The Clown, is one of the antagonists in One Night at Flumpty's. Appearance Grunkfuss has pink skin, balding dark red hair, and a red nose. He has white eyes with small black pupils and six, child-like eyelashes on each eye. He has blue pants and white gloves, a red torso, and red shoes with yellowish-white soles. In his jumpscare, his eyelashes are now pointed and his pupils are now spiral-shaped, he has a spiked nose, he has two sets of teeth, and has no body. Behavior Grunkfuss the Clown will appear from a hole in the wall of the player's office later into the night (around 3AM or 4AM). He will become more and more visible whenever the player pulls up the monitor, and if both his legs are fully visible and his mouth is wide open, he will soon attack the player. The Eyes in CAM 5 can also alert the player to when Grunkfuss will attack, as each eye represents one of his phases, and when there are none left, he attacks. Jumpscare In his jumpscare he seems to fly towards the player, his mouth opening and his head turning 180 degrees. His body is not shown. Appearance (ONaF 2) Grunkfuss appears mostly the same in ONaF 2, though his full body can be seen, unlike in the first game. His second row of teeth are also more visible. Behavior (ONaF 2) In the second game, his mechanics are different. When the hole comes out of The Constitution at around 2 AM, Grunkfuss will look into the camera and a patience meter will show. When the patience meter reaches zero, he comes out of the hole. Jumpscare (ONaF 2) Similar to the first game, Grunkfuss turns his head 180° to attack you. Both his rows of teeth are visible. Trivia *He is the only enemy whose behavior is not based on any of Five Nights at Freddy's' enemies. ** He may be inspired by the Puppet, based on how the Puppet becomes more visible when you neglect the music box, eventually attacking you. ** He may also be inspired by Foxy, based on how the less you look at Foxy, the more likely he is to attack. * Due to his method of attacking, Grunkfuss has the most attacking stages of all of the characters. * In Grunkfuss's jumpscare, his teeth are bloody and cracked, but when in the office, his teeth are not. ** Grunkfuss's pupils become white spirals with the rest of his eye turning black in the jumpscare. ** Grunkfuss's nose is covered with spikes in the jumpscare. ** Grunkfuss has two pairs of teeth in the jumpscare. * Unlike the first game, Grunkfuss appears on camera in the second game. He appears in CAM 02 sitting beside a Russian castle and a large cup. Gallery 2015-03-15 00009.jpg|Grunkfuss starts emerging. 2015-03-15 00011.jpg|Grunkfuss gets closer. 2015-03-15 00013.jpg|Grunfuss is getting closer. 2015-03-15 00015.jpg|Grunkfuss is getting more close. 2015-03-15 00017.jpg|Grunkfuss's second hand is more visible. 2015-03-15 00019.jpg|Grunkfuss's head is slightly closer. Goldenflumptywithgrunkfuss.jpg|Grunkfuss with Golden Flumpty. 2015-03-15 00023.jpg|Grunkfuss's eyes appear. 2015-03-15 00024.jpg|Grunkfuss's mouth is more open and his foot can be seen. 2015-03-16 00006.jpg|Grunkfuss's two feet are noticeable. Grunkfuss's jumpscare.gif|Grunkfuss jumpscaring the player. 2015-03-15 00032.jpg|Grunkfuss the Clown as shown in the credits. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists